


short twitter fic + short twitter sequel

by imahira



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, originally posted on twitter
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: Very very short story I wrote on my priv in 2018. I guess it belongs here.
Relationships: Imaoka Shinobu/Hiratsuka Taira





	short twitter fic + short twitter sequel




End file.
